Not So Home Alone
by autumnamberleaves
Summary: The BAU is called to Chicago during Christmas time to investigate a case involving a missing child, escaped convicts and a neglectful family. Secrets will unfold as they get deeper into the case, leaving behind a surprising result.


**``A/N I don't own Criminal Minds nor the movie that this story will mention. I also don't own the small mention of Chicago PD or Chicago Fire, for that matter. I hope that you enjoy this. I'm still working on "Lights Out on Broadway," but I wanted to get this out in time for Christmas. Enjoy! This takes place in season four. **

** Quantico, Virginia: FBI Headquarters**

"We've got a case." Jennifer Jareau, JJ, announced to her teammates as they sat at their desks in the FBI's Quantico, Virginia headquarters. She briskly handed thick files to the assembled group, Emily Prentiss who was sitting on Dr. Spencer Reid's desk, the latter giving her a strange look, and Derek Morgan who was ruffling the said genius' hair.

With a glance, the trio followed the blonde to the conference room, juggling the case files and the ever present and needed coffee. They quickly greeted their leaders, Aaron "Hotch"ner and David Rossi and sat down.

JJ took the remote to the projector screen. "These are Marvin Merchants, nicknamed "Marv" and Harry Lime." The screen showed two men who were roughly in their forties. Unlike most pictures that graced the screen during briefings, both pictures were of Chicago PD mug shots. Like the victims that unfortunately DID show up on the screen, both were beat up, tortured and looking decidedly worse-for-wear.

"Wait, they were obviously detained, though I am concerned about the injuries they sustained in their arrests, way too much brutal force, what do they have to do with us?" Morgan questioned, his eyes narrowed at the thought of a pointless case when there were so many others that they could be solving, helping people who actually needed it.

"Morgan, I'm getting to that," JJ lightly admonished, shaking her head, before resuming her stern and expression and clicking on the remote again. "Marv and Harry; nicknamed the so-called "Wet Bandits" and the "Sticky Bandits" at times, were originally detained two years ago, following a string of Christmas home burglaries. At the time of their arrest, they were found very beaten up, and sporting injuries from several falls, blunt force hits, burns and more. There was no word on how they sustained these injuries, though Chicago PD now has some theories that I will get to in a moment. The homes that were targeted were all ones that the families were on vacation. Apparently the entire block was gone away. The pair was arrested on Christmas Eve and their conviction was easy to get as they would leave a faucet running in every house, overflowing it."

Reid leaned closer to the projection screen. "Harry is sporting an 'M' on his hand. It appears to have been burned on to his skin but not evenly. It's like he had willingly grabbed onto something hot.

"Yes, Harry has been questioned extensively, even about that burn but refuses to answer other than to mutter nonsense words. The PD notes that it seems that he has no qualms about committing crime but won't cuss. "

At Hotch's glare, JJ continued on with her presentation. "Skipping to last year, both Marv and Harry escaped prison right around Christmas." She clicked a button and new photographs appeared. "This is Duncan's Toy Chest store in New York City." A beautifully Christmas decorated store with toys that seemed to be of a different era shone on the screen for the team to see. Another picture was quickly placed onto the screen. Marv and Harry stood grinning in the camera's direction, piles of cash around the pair. "This picture was found, along with a note when police were called to the scene. According to the note, a child caught the two in the act and broke the window, activating the alarm. However, the pair had just been arrested in Central Park after police followed a series of fireworks. Once again-" a new picture popped up, the criminals once again looked like they had gone several rounds with someone ten times their size. Oddly enough, birds covered the two bumbling thieves.

"Wait…there are so many questions here. First, being the elephant in the room, why in the world, are they so beat up, secondly how did they escape Prison, they don't seem smart enough for a successful jail break, and why were they smiling at the camera in that one photo?" Prentiss incredulously voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Well, like I said, police couldn't put it together at first, but due to some strange circumstances, a couple officers think a boy named Kevin McCallister might have something to do with their injuries, but others are skeptical to think a child eight or nine could have the will or the power to do anything like that. He hasn't been questioned, as like I said, more of the force laughed at the pair and didn't take their theory seriously.

"Wait, didn't you say that the homes that were targeted in the first round, the occupants were gone away for vacation? The whole block? Why would they think a child have anything to do with this?" Rossi interrupted JJ.

"Yes, all of the families were indeed gone. However, after searching through records, the police department came across a call that was taken two days before Marv and Harry's first arrest." JJ clicked a button and a sound bite began to play.

**Mother**:"I'm calling from Paris. I have a son who's home alone.

I'd like somebody to go there. Tell him that we're coming home to get him.

**Female officer:"**Okay, let me connect you with Family Crisis Intervention.

Hold on.

**Male officer:** Family Crisis Intervention, Sergeant Balzac.

**Mother:** I'm calling from Paris. I have a son who's home alone.

**Male officer:** Has the child been involved in violence with a drunk family member?

**Mother:**No!

**Male officer:**Has he been involved in a household accident?

**Mother:** I don't know. I hope not.

**Male Officer:**Has the child ingested any poison or is an object lodged in his throat?

**Mother:** No, he's home alone! I'd like somebody to go over to the house...

...and see if he's all right.

**Male Officer:** You want us to go to your house, just to check on him.

**Mother:** Yes!

**Male Officer:** Let me connect you to the police.

**Mother:** They just transferred me.

**Female Officer:** Oh, hi, ma'am. It's you again.

**Mother:** Look, I'm calling from Paris. I have a son who's home alone, and I...

**Female Officer:** We'll send a policeman over to your house to check on your son.

"Hmm…did anyone else hear the mocking tone in the police officer's voices or is it just me?" Rossi sarcastically quipped.

"Yeah, it's like they didn't really care that a child was missing and were only complying to appease the mother." Prentiss commented, absent mindedly gnawing on a fingernail.

"I agree. What happened when the police finally did check on the boy?" Hotch asked, hating to think of a young child alone.

"No one answered the door, and the police never did any follow-up." Reid answered, reading through the file with his normal breakneck speed.

"Bunch of competent uniforms there!" Morgan rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that the same city where he had cut his teeth as a young police officer had some really dimwitted departments.

"Wait. I think that we are overlooking yet another elephant in the room. Why was the boy left home alone by the way? Prentiss questioned.

"It seems like the family, a large one, miscounted their kids and left him home by accident. Apparently, the boy, Kevin McCallister, had been punished the night before and had to sleep in the furnished attic on the third floor. No other family members were with him. There had been a storm the night before they left on vacation and it knocked out the electricity, causing the family to be late leaving for the airport. They rushed to the plane, not realizing Kevin was missing. One of the older daughters had counted all the kids, which consisted of cousins but had accidently counted a neighbor boy."

"Did anyone investigate this family? Forgetting your CHILD as you leave for another country is a pretty big mistake!" Morgan asked.

"No, it seems that after that one phone call, it was not brought up again. A neighbor did see the family arriving home on Christmas morning though. "JJ answered, skimming through her notes, wishing not for the first time, that she had Reid's eidetic memory.

"Last year, the same family went on vacation to Florida. Upon arrival, it was discovered that Kevin once again was not with them."

"Wait, the family losses a kid, the SAME kid, not once but twice, and they were not investigated?!" Prentiss exclaimed. " and I thought my mother was inattentive!"

"Yes, like before, Kevin's whereabouts was minimally looked into, with the exception of Miami police setting up the father's missing credit card that the boy had, as stolen. It was believed that Kevin had once again been left at home, but he was later discovered in New York during the same timeframe that Marv and Harry were there."

"Still, that doesn't prove anything. New York is crowded enough that the odds that two or in this case, three people who knew each other bump into one another are very small…" Morgan trailed off, all of the team looking at Reid in expectation.

"1 in 1,344,000,433 percent" Reid answered expectedly.

"Like I said, really small, how did they tie Kevin with Marv and Harry?"

"That is where the events get interesting. The note that was found in the burglarized Duncan's Toy Chest store, was written and signed by him. The owner, Mr. Truett Duncan, himself was able to describe the child as Kevin had been in the store in the morning before it was burglarized. The store gives all the proceeds from the Christmas Eve to St. Anne's Children's Hospital and Kevin donated twenty dollars on top of his purchase. He was given a pair of turtle doves that was referred to in the note.

"Still, he's a child, how could he be possible of such damage to two grown men?" Prentiss asked, still wondering about the obvious battles the pair of crooks had."

"We've seen kids do some nasty things to others, Prentiss, you know that." Morgan reminded her.

"But still, if it was him, how did he defeat two grown men two times?" She persisted, taking a gulp of coffee long gone cold.

"No one knows and no one knows if he did. Kevin nor Marv and Harry have said anything. It doesn't even appear that Kevin's parents know of the role Kevin may have had in both captures. He refused to answer any questions from his family about what he was up to while he was missing other than to say that he 'just hung around.' And that he went grocery shopping.

JJ clicked on the remote again. A screenshot of a newspaper article appeared:

_**WET/STICKY BANDITS ESCAPE!**__ Police are baffled as to how the pair of bumbling crooks escaped prison for a second time._

"So Marv and Harry are on the loose again. I suppose a protection detail is in effect for Kevin?" Rossi questioned, wondering how on earth such idiotic crooks had escaped custody yet again, in Chicago. Due to the fact that the pair had been originally detained there, NYPD extradited them to Chicago.

"Well, that's the thing. The family has gone on vacation again. This time to Canada." JJ's grimace was enough to hint at what had happened yet again.

"Let me guess. Kevin is missing." Rossi drily guessed.

"You got it." JJ shook her head.

"Ok, please tell me that CPS has been called this time." Prentiss implored.

"Sadly, not yet. Other than the call that Kate McCallister made from Canada, there have been no leads. We were called by Chicago PD, by Detective Voight.

Hotch cleared his throat and stood up. He nodded his head in thanks to JJ and took over the meeting. Our focus is multi-fold in this case. The first priority, is obviously finding Kevin, which is going to be hard, as there is no clue as to if he was left in Chicago or if he made it to the airport and got on the wrong flight again. Secondly, we have to profile Marv and Harry to see where they would go to avoid capture. Thirdly, we need to determine if Criminal charges need to be brought upon Peter and Kate McCallister, Kevin's parents. Forth, Detective Voight, a new police chief, wants us to see if Kevin himself, is psychotic and needs help. Everyone grab your go bags. Wheels up in thirty."

With that, the assembled agents dispersed and filed briskly out of the conference room.

**BAU Jet: Somewhere in the Sky **

The six agents sat in their respective seats buckled up upon takeoff. As per usual, Rossi sat close to Hotch, Prentiss and JJ sat across from Reid and Morgan. Also like usual, Garcia wasn't going on the case but would work through her impressive computer hacking skills.

"So Morgan, are you looking forward to going home?" Reid asked. He knew that when the team was sent to Las Vegas, he always had mixed feelings.

"Yeah, I guess. It will be nice to see my family, if I get the chance but it is strange to be back. I haven't been back since, well, you know."

Reid did know. Even without his near-perfect memory, he knew he wouldn't forget the case from a few years ago when it was revealed that Carl Buford had abused his best friend. Likewise, he knew that Morgan would never forget Reid's torment he suffered that was revealed and some things that were left unrevealed but guessed when they were in Vegas recently. Somehow, the genius knew that Morgan knew the pair was more alike than most people knew. But, as he tried to do, but found hard to do thanks to his sometimes blessed, at other times cursed, memory, he put the issue aside for the moment and reread the file. Of course Reid didn't really have to reread it, because he remembered every word of it perfectly but it gave him something to do. Morgan did likewise.

Very soon, the jet had reached its cruising altitude and it was safe to move around the cabin. Automatically, the group crowded around the table where Hotch and Rossi already sat. A look at the computer screen revealed Garcia had already tuned in.

"We already reviewed the case extensively. When we land, I want Rossi and Prentiss to head to the prison where Marv and Harry escaped. Morgan and JJ, I need you to go to the McCallister's house. No one is home, but we can profile the house at least. Maybe there will be a clue where Kevin is. Reid and Prentiss, I need you two to research both previous interactions Kevin may or may not have had with the crooks and see if you can make a geographical profile based on it. I will be working with Detective Voight." He turned to the computer, "Garcia, I need you to search through O'Hare's security cams and see if you can spot him. Check passenger lists and see if he shows up on there. It's a long shot, but I would rather trust you than some PD that has shown to be ineffective in the past with the same crooks and child."

"Will do. Garcia out!" The screen faded to its default FBI logo screen.

** Chicago, Illinois: State Prison**

Rossi and Prentiss stepped off the bus that took them from the parking lot outside of the prison to the grounds of the institution. They shared a glance before making their way to the entrance of the massive building.

It was easy to spot a group of four guards who stood in the hallway directly beyond the door. Once there, the profilers consented to the mandatory searches and multiple questions. Despite having called ahead, they too, like any other visitor, would have to go through the normal and lengthy process. Finally, they were allowed properly inside the building.

"Hello, we need to speak to a Mr. Carmicheal, the prison warden." Rossi took the lead and asked the tattooed and muscular guard who faced them.

"He's busy." The man sharply answered, not in the mood for any headaches with his boss.

"He's expecting us." Prentiss cut in, her voice sharp with a touch of venom. No one was going to put them through a loop in working the case.

"I highly doubt that." The man groused, casting worried eyes at a door beyond him.

"Maybe this will convince you-" in unison, both agents flashed their badges at the man. His face turned a sickly shade of green and he backed up.

"Yes, right this way."

The man cast a nervous look at the door, though he tried to cover it up, at the door. Both agents watched amusedly as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Sir, there are a couple of feds, an Emily Prentiss and a David Rossi, here to see you."

The door was swung open as a tall red-headed man was revealed in the door space. "Come on in. You are dismissed Johnson." The guard hastily made his way from there.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. Have a seat." He addressed the agents. He gestured towards a jar of wrapped candies, to which both agents politely declined.

"Don't let Johnson get to you. He's lucky to have a job after this fiasco. He's on probation after what happened on his watch."

"Warden, can you tell us how Marv and Harry were able to escape custody twice?" Rossi leaned on his hands, slightly folding them.

"Well, I wasn't here during the first attempt; I was the Warden in a prison in Orlando. I just moved here about six months ago. However, what happened, according to the paperwork was that there had been a fight between several prisoners during rec time. Harry and Marv escaped while the guards were working on breaking up the fight."

"Ok, what about the second time?" Rossi asked not unkindly.

"I was off, records will show that I was visiting my sick mother a few days ago. I had left the second in command, Johnson, that is, in charge. Somehow, a couple of inmates were able to cause a fire that originated in the air ducts. It triggered the alarm and the fire department-"He paused as he flipped through some papers "-81" responded. Another fight broke out and several firemen and EMTs were left trapped in the building. We later learned that Marv and Harry never appeared for the prisoner roll call that is done several times a day. Somehow when the rescue personnel were being freed, they were able to slip through."

"And no one noticed that two people, looking decidedly different than civilians or rescue personnel, were outside the building? How does that happen?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. We are looking into the matter and consequences will be dealt to those who need them. We can give you access to our security system, mechanical door locks, video surveillance and everything else that you may need. The notice I received said to send everything to your technical analyst in Quantico."

"Yes, Garcia will make quick work of that." Prentiss smirked as she and Rossi shared a grin. Garcia would indeed investigate everything about the prison and then line up all of its failures in one fell swoop.

"Thank you Mr. Carmichael, we'll see ourselves out." Rossi stood up, prompting Prentiss to do likewise.

"You have my contact information, correct?"

"Yes, we have it in our files. Thank you. Have a good day." Prentiss affirmed as she and Rossi walked out of the office.

The pair of profilers was silent as they exited the building. The silence continued through the short bus ride back to the parking lot and then to the walk to their borrowed SUV.

"Mr. Carmichael is definitely hiding something." Prentiss declared as she entered the driver's seat of the vehicle.

"Yes, but what?" Rossi pondered as both profilers sat thinking.

"Whatever his secrets are, Garcia will find them." Prentiss put the SUV in drive and drove out of the massive parking lot.

**Chicago, Illinois McCallister House**

Morgan and JJ drove through the town. Both profilers noted how the neighborhoods vastly showed the higher economic status of their occupants compared to those who lived in the city proper.

"You ever come here when you were a kid?" JJ turned to the native Chicagoan. She knew he hadn't grown up in this area, thanks to all that had been revealed a few years previous.

"A few times, I had some friends in school that lived around here. The house should be on the next street." Morgan changed the subject, clearly uncomfortable talking about anything relating to his childhood. He drove the borrowed SUV in silence for a couple of minutes. "There, on the right."

It almost couldn't be called a _house_. With its massive size, the roundabout driveway, the brick structure in front of them would be rightly called a mansion.

"You ready?" Morgan asked JJ as they stepped out of the borrowed SUV. Both donned the special FBI Kevlar vests despite there being no real reason to suspect an unsub at the house. The wet or sticky bandits, Morgan couldn't care less what their moniker was at the present time, technically COULD be at the house, but he didn't think so.

"Born ready." JJ swiftly answered.

Both agents exited the SUV and trudged up the snow covered path to the front door. Despite getting snow, and at times a lot of snow, in Quantico, Derek didn't miss the overabundance of snow that Chicago winters brought. Despite their usual pace being quite slowed due to the fallen snow, both agents made it to the door quickly.

JJ knocked on the door at the same time that Morgan yelled out "FBI!" They waited a moment and then knowing that there had been an emergency warrant that a judge had signed due to Hotch's insistence, Morgan stepped back.

A swift kick at the door had the frame give away and the door opened for them.

"No security system." Morgan made the first observation of the inside of the mansion. The bare wall void of a security panel was a bit of a shock. Usually homes like the one he was standing in had top notch systems.

JJ walked further in the house. "There is a dog bowl here, so they own a dog. Probably thought that was all the home security they needed." The slight sarcastic tone in her voice was hard to detect but to a seasoned profiler, Morgan found it stand out.

"It is strange that people with this much money don't have at least an alarm." He agreed.

"Ok, I'll take the second floor and the attic; you search this floor and the basement." Morgan suggested as he automatically headed towards the stairs. JJ nodded her consent and as a force of habit continued to aim her gun out in front of her.

A quick but efficient look into each room was used to declare the house "clear" and then both agents circled back to each room, effectively profiling it.

JJ took in the chef style kitchen with its long marble countertops and island, no disturbance was found, not even crumbs that she was used to seeing at her home despite her attempts at cleaning up. Despite the many chairs at both the island and the table itself, there was no evidence at least in the kitchen that children lived here.

The female agent walked to the living room, a small tree was set up and there was a scattering of somewhat messily wrapped presents. JJ frowned; it was a stark cry from the pristine kitchen that she had just exited. She filed that information away for later reflection. She continued to search the bottom half of the home while Morgan searched the upper levels.

Morgan stepped into each bedroom that was located on the second floor, the large master bedroom suite gave him no surprise, neither did the very messy sports figures themed room obviously meant for a teenaged boy. Three other rooms that were meant for younger teens were to be found. Two were for girls and giving into the sterotype that girls were neater than boys, were much better cleaned than the first child's bedroom was. The next bedroom that he looked at was for a young teenage boy and it was relatively clean.

None of the rooms gave him much to go by. Each of them had shared the latest and greatest teen-coveted items such as gaming consoles, speakers for their ipods and ipads (which the profiler expected, were with the kids at the moment) and such.

There was a final room to be searched. He opened the door to reveal a bedroom- turned-office. His radar went off as he looked around the room. Giving it a few more minutes of attention, he turned and opened the door that he knew from looking at its position in the house, was the stairwell to the attic.

He walked quietly up the stairs and noted that there didn't seem to be a light switch leading to the attic. His eyes soon adjusted though and he entered the room proper. Walking a few steps into the area, he finally noticed a cord that was dangling from the ceiling. Morgan glanced up and noticed that a single light bulb was attached to the string. He pulled it and a dim light filled the room.

The attic had been made into a sort of shabby living space. A sofa bed that had seen better days lay off to the side, it was undone into a bed with a blanket he wouldn't give Clooney. He walked closer to the bed and noticed a couple of transformer toys that lay on the bed. It all clicked for Morgan. Kevin was a ten year old child and most likely loved the transformers and other action figures that boys that age loved. This little area was where Kevin slept, it was too shabby to rightly called a bedroom.

Morgan took out his phone and snapped some pictures. He walked down the stairs to find JJ finishing up as well. "Find anything?"

"Possibly. You?"

"Yeah, let's talk about it on the way to the station." The two agents exited the house and headed for the SUV.

**Chicago, Illinois: Police Station**

"So Kevin first met Marv and Harry right here in Chicago. Most likely on the block Kevin lived on. So how did they meet, is the question." Prentiss pondered, looking over Reid's shoulder at papers that currently held the resident genius' attention. "I know that there is a working theory that Kevin had something to do with the thieves state that they were found in at the time of their arrests, but what led up to it?"

Reid didn't answer for a few minutes. Prentiss was used to that and waited as the young man stared at the papers in concentration. The candy cane he was enjoying hung in his mouth unsupported by a hand to hold it.

"Something's been bothering me. Marv and Harry targeted every house on that block-except the McCallisters. What if they did? What if that house was the one that they were actually trying to target in the first place?" Reid flipped through the files until he found the ones that he needed and held them out for Prentiss to see.

"It says here that the burglarized homes were chaotic and water logged," the two profilers shared a small grin at the obvious clue the crooks had left, "but very little was stolen. In fact, some houses only reported snow globes missing. Which by the way, were found stuck on their van by gum. It's highly unlikely that thieves would go through the hassle and danger of burgling homes just to steal low-dollar items. So, what if the McCallister home was the one that they wanted but Kevin got in their way?"

"Ok, I agree that Kevin probably fouled their plan to burglarize his home, but was that their first interaction or had Kevin already met them?" Prentiss asked the genius.

"Judging from the sheer..over…torture" Reid uncharacteristically stumbled over his words as he looked at the two sets of mug shots, "they were found in, they had encountered Kevin earlier than the burglary attempt. There is too much rage for it to have been a first meeting. Most of the injuries they suffered had to have taken planning to do." Reid then took his pencil and walked over to the map. "If they had met before, it would have probably been close to Kevin's home due to the fact he was eight years old at the time." He drew a circle around the pin indicating the McCallister home. "What if…" he trailed off for a moment, "What if they had met at the house before the family left for France?"

"That could work" Prentiss agreed.

"Maybe they pretended to be workmen or even…" Reid flipped through the files he had pulled out a few minutes ago "policemen?" It says here, that all the other houses had automatic timers on their lights. Each neighbor claimed that a police officer had come to check on them as a curtesy right before Christmas. Incidently, each visit happened directly before the family's vacation. There isn't a record of the police being sent out, and we can gather that this particular department wouldn't judging from the recorded call between Kate McCallister and the Chicago PD. Now, it does say that sometimes that they will do these types of visits occasionally, but there isn't a record of them being in the area at the time."

Prentiss met Reid's eyes and grinned. She had no doubt that the genius had solved how they had met. They shared a smile and dove straight back into their work. There was still much to figure out.

** Chicago, Illinois: Chicago PD Headquarters, Intelligence Unit**

If Hotch was a less retrained person, he would have had Henry, "Hank" Voight by the collar. The man easily profiled as arrogant, and a bully. It didn't help that Hotch had learned that Voight had risen to his position after having been jailed for an attempt on a fire lieutenant's life. The firefighter had to testify against Voight's son after the boy had driven drunk and had paralyzed another teen. Hotch couldn't imagine what had led from his arrest to a high position in the police force.

As it was, Hotch did have to work with this jerk so he pulled every ounce of self-restraint out and paid attention to the man in front of him.

"The slackers at the regular CPD haven't caught these bumbling fools in two years so they gave the case to us and you got called in because of a missing child." Voight's voice was openly mocking, "So I have to get my best men and woman to do a job that that the peons in town can't seem to do. All the while, you guys are looking for a kid who would make Jigsaw seem nice."

"Detective Voight, I understand your frustration, I really do, but the fact of the matter is that we have a missing kid, and two criminals that are connected to him on the loose. We need to work together to find them, and ensure that the kid is safe from both the crooks and his family." Hotch tried to appease the man but he figured that Voight wouldn't be soothed.

Hotch was right.

** Chicago, Illinois: Police Department**

Two hours after Hotch's less than successful meeting with Voight, the team came back together in the small room that the PD had given them for their work. Coffee cups littered the table as well as an empty pizza box from one of the many pizza joints in the city. The team had already talked over their findings, with Hotch adding that a Detective Dawson would be joining them in the morning. Voight had grudging allowed him to borrow one of his most valued subordinates for the case as well as directly working the case head on. Hotch wasn't sure if he should be glad or slightly apprehensive over the use of a valued employee of Voight's helping. He could only imagine what Detective Dawson would be like. In any case it seemed that McCallister home and the searching through paperwork that Prentiss and Reid had done had both wielded far greater results than his own task had. Even the jail hadn't panned out as much as he had dared to hope.

"Guys, we should go back to the hotel and start fresh in the morning." Hotch made the decision and stood up. His team followed suite. They picked up their belongings only to hear Morgan's phone ring.

Derek glanced at his phone before breaking out into a grin. "Hi Baby Girl!" He put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Chocolate Muffin-"

"Baby Girl, you're on speaker!" Morgan cut in.

"Hmm….a white and dark chocolate fondue sounds lovely."

"Garcia, have you found anything?" Hotch cut in, he really should reign in the pair's teasing but he didn't have the heart to do so, it so often was the way they relieved the horrors of the job.

"Yes, Boss man. I have done my digging and have found..."

**A/N Ok, So I'm a little evil for leaving it there but I will update soon. Just for those who may wonder, this won't be a real cross over between Chicago PD, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I actually don't watch CPD, as I find it idiotic that a man charged with arranging an attempted murder can be let out of prison quickly and now head a coveted position in the Police force. I watch Chicago Fire but not CPD. I will update soon but it won't be until this weekend, probably Sunday. I work as a supervisor in a department store and as one can imagine, I'm very busy right now. I also am battling a disease that leaves me wrung out but I will do my best to update this at that time. **


End file.
